Falaine's Story
by WaterGoddess8
Summary: Serenity is in the middle of a love square!(yes square)four guys like her but she doesn't care, all she cares about is her brother and....
1. Default Chapter

WaterGoddess: This story was written by my friend! When she starts a story there is no way to know when it is going to end!  
  
Falaine: What are you saying?  
  
WaterGoddess: Nothing..  
  
Falaine: Ya right!!!  
  
WaterGoddess: Read on and review please!!!  
  
Falaine: Ya please!!!!  
  
WaterGoddess: What is with the ya's?  
  
Falaine: Ya' know I just like it!  
  
WaterGoddess: Will you stop with all the YA'S???  
  
Falaine: No!  
  
WaterGoddess: Good job.  
  
Falaine: *pouts*  
  
WaterGoddess: disclaimer-We don't own Yugi-oh at all!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(MUST READ!!!!(  
  
Here is the summary! Seto Kaiba, Duke Devlin and Tristen like Serenity.  
Joey is missing and Serenity is very worried. Yugi kind of likes Serenity. Sorry Tae fans  
but all the guy don't really like her more than a friend.  
  
.. change in a scene  
  
( ....between 2 scenes  
  
/ ....thought  
  
(/..a/n  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**1st scene: Seto Kaiba sitting in front of his laptop looking at duels on Kaiba Corp. while watching his monitor spying on people around his property.**  
  
Seto was starring , bored at his computer monitor. He was starting to doze off, until something caught his eye. A young girl, who looked kind of like that "hotheaded puppy", Serenity Wheeler, ran past a duel and stopped short. She asked the people around whether they had seen Joey, her brother. Just then, Yugi Motou ("That porcupine head" thought Seto) spotted the girl. Seto grew interested and proceeded to listen to their conversation. (/a/n: naughty, naughty, Seto!/)  
  
Yugi: Hey, Serenity. Whatcha doing?  
  
("Hmm" thought Seto "That is her name")  
  
Serenity: Looking for my brother. Have you seen him?  
  
Yugi: No. I've been looking for him too.  
  
Serenity: Maybe Tristen or Duke Devlin knows where he is.  
  
Yugi: /Oh no, if she calls hem, ooooooooooh boy. / Umm, Serenity? Tristen and Duke Devlin are out on Dragon Island for vacation, remember?  
  
Serenity: Oh Yeah. Oh well, I'll call them on their cell phone.  
  
Yugi: /oh boy./  
  
A few minuets later, Serenity got out her cell phone and called Duke Devlin.  
  
Duke: Hello?  
  
Serenity: Hello?  
  
Duke: Who is it?  
  
Serenity: Serenity.  
  
Duke: (Falls off the rock that he was sitting on) Oh! Serenity! How are you doing?  
  
(In the background on Dragon Island, Tristen heard and ran over to hear the conversation.)  
  
Tristen: Who're you talking to?  
  
Duke: My Girlfriend!  
  
Serenity: WHATTT!!!!  
  
Duke: My girlfriend, that's what!  
  
Tristen: Who is your girlfriend?  
  
Duke: Serenity!  
  
Tristen: WHATTTT!!!!!!  
  
Duke: Yep. See, she called me about when our next will be.  
  
Serenity: (over the phone) Who's your girlfriend?  
  
Duke: You, of course! What do you have? Short term memory loss???(/DORY!!!/)  
  
Serenity: I am sooo not your girlfriend, ewwwwww! -beep- (/ a/n: hangs up/)  
  
Tristen overheard and fell over laughing. X )  
  
** At Kiaba Corp.**  
  
Meanwhile. Seto Kiaba was watching and listening to the whole thing. It was so funny that Kiaba had to smile! (/ a/n: OMG! Call the police! Inform the CBS news crew! /) Mokuba came in, and saw Seto staring at the screen, laughing until tears came out of his eyes. X ) When Mokuba cleared his throat, Seto fell out of his chair laughing. Mokuba: Uh. Seto? You ok? Seto regains his posture in a flash and said in a sober tone: Seto: Yes, I am ok, Mokuba Mokuba: Alright. Once Mokuba walked out of earshot, Seto fell over laughing again.  
  
**At Domino City**  
  
Serenity put her phone in her backpack that she always brings with her. :P  
  
Serenity: Come on Yugi! Let's ask your gramps if he knows where Joey is.  
  
Yugi: K! Let's go.  
  
Serenity: You know, I'm glad I have a friend like you.  
  
Yugi: ... 


	2. 2 Chapter

----------2 Chapter----------  
  
Seto was staring, bored, at his computer monitor. He was starting to doze off, until something caught his eye. A young girl, who looked kind of like that hot headed puppy, Joey Wheeler, ran past a duel and stopped short. She asked the people standing around whether they had seen Joey, her brother. Just then, Yugi Motou (That porcupine head, thought Seto) spotted the girl. Seto grew interested and proceeded to listen to their conversation. (A/N: naughty, naughty, Seto.) Yugi: Hey Serenity. Whatcha doing? Seto: *Hmm, so that's her name* Serenity: Looking for my brother. You've seen him? Yugi: No. I've been looking for him, too. Serenity: Maybe Tristen or Duke Devlin knows where he is. Yugi: *Oh, no, if she calls them.* umm, Serenity, Tristen and Duke are out on Dragon Island for a vacation, remember? Serenity: Oh yeah. Oh well, I'll call them on their cell phone. Yugi: Oh, boy. A few minutes later, Serenity got out her cell phone and called Duke Devlin. Seto intercepted the call and listened in. Duke: Hello? Serenity: Hello? Duke: Who is it? Serenity: Serenity. Duke: (falls off his rock were he was sitting) Oh! Serenity! How are you doing? In the background, Tristen heard and ran over. Tristen: Who're you talking to? Duke: My girlfriend. Tristen: WHHAAATTT!! Duke: My girlfriend, that's what! Tristen: Who's you girlfriend? Duke: Serenity. Tristen: WHATTTT! O_O Duke: Yep. See, she called me about when our next date will be. Serenity: (Over the phone) who's your girlfriend? Duke: You, of course. What do you have, short term memory loss? (Dory!) Serenity: I'm not your girlfriend, eeewwwww! BeepBeep (hangs up) Duke overheard, and fell off the tree laughing. X) Tristen: T_T ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------- Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba was watching and listening to the whole thing. And it was so hilarious.because it never occurred to him that it might happen to him one day. He smiled. (A/N: OMG!! Call the police! Inform the CBS news crew!!!) Mokuba came in, and saw Seto staring at the screen, laughing until tears came out of his eyes. Mokuba cleared his throat. "Seto, you okay?" Seto turned around and regained his posture in a flash. "Yes, I'm ok, Mokuba," he said very soberly. Mokuba lifted one eyebrow and said, "Alright, whatever you say, big brother." -----------------------------------At Domino City--------------------------- ----------- Serenity put her phone back in her backpack that she carried around all the time. Serenity: C'mon, Yugi, let's ask your gramps if he knows where Joey is. Yugi: K. let's go! Serenity: Yugi, I'm glad I have a friend like you. Yugi: .?*is she hinting at something?* 


	3. 3 Chapter

------------------------When they got to the Game Shop---------------------- ---- Gramps: Hi Serenity. I haven't seen you in a While. Serenity: Uh-huh. Ummm, Mr. Motou, have you seen Joey? No one has spotted him yet. Gramps: As a matter of fact, he's in the back room. He was playing video Games. Heaven knows what he's doing right now, being so quiet. Yugi: Maybe we shouldn't see him right now. Maybe he's in one of his thoughtful moods. Serenity: Yeah. We'll stay out front. Yugi: Sure. Hey, Serenity, do you have any Duel Monsters Cards? Serenity: Yeah. I got an:  
Obelisk the Tormentor  
Slifer the Sky Dragon  
Jinzo Warrior  
Insect Queen  
Dark Magician  
Dark Magician Girl  
A bunch of magic cards  
A ton of trap cards (good ones)  
A few monster reborn's  
And to top it off,  
Three blue eyes white Dragons!!!  
(.plus a polymerization card!)  
All I need is the something something of Ra! Yugi: Ok, umm, did you know, you can only control the power of an Egyptian God card if you knew the Ancient Scripture. Serenity: I know. That's why I've been learning it from Marik Ishtar at school. Yugi: O_O# Serenity: Yep, Marik. He's a really nice guy once you know him. Yugi: .-_-" -------------------------------------In the back room----------------------- ---------- Joey was sitting on the couch, thinking about something that happened three days ago. He'd met a girl, Danielle, who'd been really nice to him. In the next three days, they'd gotten really close. But then, Danielle admitted that she was Seto Kaiba's sister. Joey thought of the conversation they had that one fateful day. Danielle: Umm.Joey, I have something to tell you. Joey: Yeah, what is it, Danielle? Danielle: Look, promise you won't get mad at me.but. Joey: What? I promise I won't punch the living daylights out of you! Danielle: I'm. Joey: Go on! Danielle: I'm.Seto Kaiba's. Joey: YOU'RE SETO KAIBA!!!??? Danielle: No! I wasn't done saying it! Joey: Sorry. Go on. Danielle: I'm Seto Kaiba's sister. You know, the Kaiba that calls you an idiot amateur puppy? Joey: .*Man that felt like a slap in the face* Joey sighed and returned to reality. But while he was daydreaming, the evil Marik, let's call him Dark Marik, had gotten an army of mind slaves and they had surrounded Joey. Dark Marik raised his Millennium rod and sad in a calm voice, "Your sister has the remaining Egyptian God Cards. I'm now going to trap your mind in the Shadow Realm until your sister gives me the cards!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" And the last thing Joey saw was a flash of yellow-green light and he fell to the floor, lifeless. 


	4. 4 Chapter

---------------------------------At the front------------------------------- ---------- Gramps: Hmmm, how come I heard an evil laugh? Serenity: Maybe he's playing video games and he won? Yugi: I don't know.I felt and evil presence. Serenity: Maybe Joey's in trouble! Maybe. And Serenity broke down crying. They rushed into the back room and through the door. There, Joey was lying on the floor. Gramps: Oh, he must have fallen asleep. Serenity: Wake up, Joey! Yugi: I guess that didn't work. Try doing this! (Screaming) JOEY! WAKE UP! I GOT A PEPPERRONI PIZZA FOR YOU!!! Gramps: He doesn't really look asleep. He looks.lifeless. Yugi looked puzzled. (A/N: Sorry about the unintended pun) Then, using his millennium puzzle, Yugi transformed into Yami Yugi. (Let's call him Dark Yugi) Dark Yugi said, "Joey's been sent to the Shadow Realm." Serenity: Oh no! That evil creep!!! T_T -----------------------------------------Seto's Lab------------------------- ------------- Seto was working on his laptop, but then the screen blurred and he couldn't see anything. When the image finally came on, Seto saw Serenity crying. (It broke his heart ~_~) *Hmmm, Wonder what happened. I've got to help in some way!* Then Seto heard her speak. Serenity: Maybe Seto Kaiba knows something we can do. (In the lab, Seto jumped 10 feet into the air) Yugi: NOOOOO!!! Don't. Serenity: Why? Yugi: .He's a little.*stupid*.clueless. (Seto looks scornfully at Yugi, and anime sweat drop on his face -_-" ) Serenity: It's out last hope. We've got to! (Gives Yugi a puppy dog look) Yugi: (melting) oh, fine. As long as you go by yourself. Serenity: K. See ya! Seto stared mournfully but happily at the screen. (A/N: Doesn't make sense, does it? Well too bad.)   
Serenity walked along the road to Kaiba Corp, when the dark Marik appeared in front of her. Serenity: Hi Marik! Dark Marik: (growls) Serenity: You seem a bit more evil today. You okay? Dark Marik: You fool. I am not Marik. I am Dark Marik. Serenity: Did you lose your mind, Marik? Do I need to take you to the mental hospital? You don't seem to be sick. Dark Marik: Grrrrr.Just hand me the Egyptian God Cards. Serenity: Aren't you being a bit spoiled? What do you say? Dark Marik: . (Tackles her) Ishitzu: (comes along and grabs him in midair) Marik, are you being evil today again? Naughty, naughty. Shame, shame. I'm going to have to speak to your mom about this. I mean, our mom. Dark Marik: But.but. Ishitzu: No buts. Dark Marik: (Pouts) Ishitzu: Come along now. They both walk away, Ishitzu dragging Dark Marik by the ear. Serenity stands perfectly frozen, shocked. *Hmm. wonder what that was about.* Then she continued her walk to Kaiba Corp. A/N: Kaiba wasn't watching that. -----------------------------------------End Chapter 3---------------------- ------- 


	5. 5 Chapter

Serenity walks into the building. *Woooooooooooooooowwwwww, it's huge.) Then she heard footsteps. She quickly hid behind a statue of a blue eyes white dragon. Two guards walked past. Serenity overheard their chat. Guard 1: Hmmmm. Nemo, you know, Kaiba's been in his lab for 36 hours in a row staring at that girl Serenity. Guard2: Oh really? Maybe he's in love. Guard1: (cat call) Oh well. I must be getting on to my work. Guard2: See you at lunch. Serenity gasped. *Man is that really true? Where does he have his spy cameras? I sure hope he isn't sick-minded. Whoa!* Serenity gasped again, twice in 3 seconds. She had crashed into someone when she was backing up slowly. She slowly turned around.and saw. SETO KAIBA!!!!!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ Seto: move it. You're an intruder. How did you get in here? (in his mike: Nemo, there's an intruder. Cuff her and throw her out.) The guards came up and cuffed her. Then Serenity turned and Seto saw who she was. Seto: OMG!!!! O_O its Serenity! Never mind! Let her go!!! The guards looked carefully at her. "It is the girl! The one Kaiba's been spying on!" *Oooooops! I forgot Kaiba was still here. Ohhhh.There goes my job! * Seto: The one what's been spying on? (Calmly and coldly) Guard: Nothing. It slipped. Seto: Slipped huh? Well, you're fired. For spying on me spying on Serenity. I mean---yeah. Serenity: Can you let me go now? Please? Guard: Oh of course. (Shoves her) Seto: I told you to treat her gently. Guard: You're not my boss anymore. You can't boss me around any longer. Seto: Well, I can make sure that you'll never have a job again. Now go, before I lose my temper. The guard glared at Kaiba and left. Then Seto looked to Serenity, who was lying sprawled on the floor, the way she remained since the guard shoved her. Seto: I'm sorry about that, Serenity. I thought you were an intruder. And I didn't know my guard would be so rough on you. Here--I'll help you up--(and he helped her up). Serenity: Thanks. Ummm. Seto: Yeah? What did you come here for? Serenity: My brother. He got sent to the Shadow Realm. IS there any way you can help? Seto: I'll help you in any way I can. Or at least I'll try. Serenity: *Hmm, I heard he was always cold and cruel towards people. Why am I an exception?* /because he likes you. / *But.I'm not anyone special. And besides, I'm Joey's sister.* /Maybe it's your looks. / *looks? I'm ugly. Well-maybe not. But not so pretty either.* /Hmm, just wait and see. / *best advice you'd had so far, conscience.* Serenity followed Seto down the hall. 


	6. 6 Chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ Tristen and Duke were sitting on the rock, sunbathing. Pretty soon, their thoughts drifted to Serenity. Tristen: You know, I think I know that you know that I know that Serenity knows that you know that I know who Serenity likes. Duke: Who? Tristen: I thought you knew! Duke: Well.umm.yeah.huh.whatever. Tristen: -_-" Duke: So, who is it? Tristen: ^_^ Me. Duke: What? Tristen: well.umm.^_^ I don't know, really. Duke: This conversation is getting kinda pointless, isn't it? Tristen: WHAT'S THAT?!?!?!?!?!? Duke and Tristen turned around and saw.   
A blue eyes white dragon  
A red eyes black dragon  
A baby dragon  
A grandpa dragon  
A Fourth of July dragon  
Oooh, a Christmas dragon  
A purple eyes Yugi dragon  
A green eyes St. Patrick's Day dragon  
An Easter dragon  
And last of all.  
A BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!!!!!! Everywhere they looked, there were dragons. Panicked, they turned to each other and said. Tristen: Ummm, Duke, if I don't live through this, you can have Serenity. I'm not worth enough for her. Duke: No, I'm going to die to save you. You can date Serenity. Tristen: No, you have her. Duke: No, you have her. I'm going to die. Tristen: Oh well. I have a plan. RUN FOR IT!!!!! Duke: NO! We're surrounded. Tristen: Split up! You have to!!! So that at least one of us will live. Duke: No! Tristen: Yes! For Serenity!! Duke: Well, if you put it that way.RRRUUUUUUNNNNN! To make a long story short, they ran for it. And you know what happened? Tristen: Ahhhh! The blue eyes got me!! Wait.it went right through me!! Duke: OMG!!! You're right!! O_O Tristen: So I get Serenity!! Duke: No, I do! Forget what I said before! Tristen: No, I get the girl!! ------------------So the scene ends there with their bickering :) ---------- ------ Tea was at dance lessons. She thought about how she got to the world championship. It was all thanks to Seto Kaiba. He'd paid for all her lessons and sponsored her, too. *He is a really nice guy once you get to know him.* Seto was her friend, and she liked it that way, but then, since she had anything to do with him, Yugi's friends had strayed away from her. All except Yugi. Tea remembered the painful conversation. Yugi: Hey.Tea.stay away from Kaiba, okay? Tea: Why? Yugi: He's not.very nice. He'll only use you. Tea: No, he wouldn't. He's really nice if you know him. Yugi: Well, if you say so.I'm not going to shun you for being his friend, but that doesn't mean I'll be his friend. At this point, Joey walked in on the scene. Joey: Hey Tea. What's up? Tea: Nothing. Yugi doesn't like me being friends with Seto Kaiba. Joey: That jerk? Tea: Not you, too. Joey: Yeah, me too. Look, Tea.I really.I don't want to see you hurt, okay? I know.I have a feeling that Kaiba's going to dump you. And by that time, we're not really friends with you anymore. You'd be all alone, on your own. Tea: He's not going to dump me! I'm not even his girlfriend! He's- Joey: nice, I know. You've said that so many times already. I just don't like Kaiba, that's all. If you want to be his friend, go ahead. But don't expect me to join up with you two. See you around, Yugi. Joey walked away, and only Yugi and Tea were left. Yugi: Hey, Tea, I'm sorry about that. I'm sure Joey didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'll still be your friend.I just don't want to see you hurt. Well.I've got to go. Remember.nothing will ever break our friendship. Tea: Okay. Yugi.thanks for sticking with me. Later that day, Tristen called her on her cell phone. Ring.ring. Beep 


	7. 7 Chapter

~ Now let's take a look at what Seto is thinking .~ *Tea really trusts me? That's never happened before. But then I wonder why no one else does.* /Because you're too cold and cruel towards people. That's why nobody likes you as a friend. / *But what about Serenity?* /Naughty, naughty, Seto. You shouldn't be two-timing. / *I'm not. Tea's only a friend. But Serenity.I want to be more than a friend to her. * /Hmmm.no comment. You're being to lovey dovey. Get over it! You're not acting normal. People'll think you're weird. / * I should. Sigh sigh Well.umm. can you wait here? I need to talk with her. Serenity: Well.I can.but. Seto: May you? Serenity: Hmm, why don't you answer your own question? Seto: Yes. But will you? Serenity: Ye.no. N.yes. Yo. Seto: (rolls his eyes) Ok. I command you to stay here. Serenity: You're getting a bit spoiled. What d'ya say? Seto: pppllleeeaaassseee? Serenity: Ok. I'll just wait at the doorway and work on my anime fanfic. Seto: .?... So Seto went in and.what else but spotted Tea. Tea was talking to Danielle. Seto walked up and Danielle spotted him. Danielle: Oh, umm, we were just talking about how wonderful your lab is, right, Tea? Tea: Yep. I just love the bright blue screensaver. ^_^ Seto didn't buy it for one second. Set: You were talking about me, right? Tea: We-ell, not exactly. About boys. Danielle: Uh-huh. But then you came up as a topic. Seto: (clears throat) well.umm.Tea, we need to talk. Tea: .*Oh no! Not the dreaded four words! Doom has come!* Tea stood up and followed Seto to a cozily furnished room. She sinks down into a chair (have to mention, it has Karibo's on it) and Seto sits down of the bed. Tea: *Oh no! Is this his bedroom? I like the Karibo chair- why has he brought me here- wonder what Serenity and Danielle are doing- oh yeah- Danielle said she'd follow me to see if everything's ok- Seto looks strange today- wonder what he ate for breakfast- he looks sick- I hope he doesn't throw up on me- maybe it's just my overactive imagination- I never saw Seto sick before- .* Seto: Well, Tea.see. I'm sorry for making you lose your friends and all that. I thought if it came to a choice like that, you'd choose them, but instead you chose me. Me, of all people. For goodness sakes. You didn't need to sacrifice your friends, your dignity, your pride . for me. *Am I overdoing it?* you're just gone crazy, Tea. Why would you choose me? Don't you have anything better to do? Besides- Tea: How did you know that? Were you spying on me? Huh? Seto: No, I wasn't spying on you. It's just that I was going to call you but you were in the middle of a conversation with Tristen and I overheard. Tea: Oh, I'm sorry for snapping at you. Seto: Well.umm.I just.wanted to say that I'm very sorry, ok? Is it to late to turn back? Tea: I hope not. But I'd rather not. I mean, I'm the friendship girl and all that.but I ruined the friend thing.I hope Yugi isn't mad at me. Seto: Why Yugi? Tea: . (Blushes a little) Seto: Oooooohhhh, I see. (As he saw her blush) Tea: Well, I guess that's all you wanted to talk about? *I hope so* Seto: Yeah, I guess. Are you leaving? Tea: Yeah. Yeah. But one more thing- do you play Neopets? Seto: No, what is it? Tea: A virtual pet site. It's got loads of games. Seto: But my virtual reality world is much better. Tea: -_-" Seto: Well, I'll try. So Tea helped Seto set up a new account and you can search it up!!! www.neopets.com  
Username: squirrely_212  
Pets: nemo_212_ and squirrely_212 (A/N: Yep, it's a real account, and as a matter of fact, its mine.) 


	8. 8 Chapter

---------------------Back with Serenity and Danielle------------------------ -------- Serenity: Hey, Danielle.what's Tea and Seto doing on Neopets? Danielle: Hmmm, I don't know. I've been trying to get my brother on it for decades, but he only brushes it aside. I wonder.how come once Tea tells him to he starts an account? Serenity: Maybe because he- (pauses dramatically) Serenity and Danielle: likes her. -------------------------------Let's check out Marik------------------------ ---------- Ishitzu and Marik were bickering about who gets the millennium items for the day. Ishitzu: Marik, you know I gave my millennium necklace to Yugi. We've got to share the millennium rod. Marik: No! It's your problem you gave it to him. Ishitzu: But it no longer showed the future to me. Marik: But you could've given it to me. Ishitzu: But you're evil. Marik: Proud of it. Just don't mention it to my algebra teacher. Ishitzu: .? Marik: We-ell, I'm going to get those Egyptian God Cards today. See ya! And Marik grabs the millennium rod and speeds off before Ishitzu could react. ------------------------------------In Kaiba Corp. ------------------------- ------------ Kaiba was in the middle of playing Hubrid's Hero Heist when Tea had to leave. Tea: Umm.Seto, I've got to leave. Yugi's meeting me at the Game Shop today. Seto: Ok. (And continues playing) Tea: See ya.I guess. Suddenly, Seto realized what Tea said. He stopped, froze, and turned to face Tea. Seto: You're meeting Yugi!? Tea: Yeah. Seto: _" (burning with jealousy) *I wanted her for myself!* Well, I was hoping you'd stay to umm.help me with something. (A/N: lame excuse, wasn't it? I couldn't think of anything flashy or funny.) Tea: Umm, I don't know. It's a big problem, I heard, I mean, why Yugi needed to see me. Seto: Oh fine. Just go. Tea: Thanks! (Smiles brightly) Tea left the room, while Serenity and Danielle winked at her from behind the door. Seto: *Grrrrr.just my luck.* (just as his poogle self got run over by a mutant Jubjub) ------------------With Danielle and Serenity-------------------------------- --------- Danielle and Serenity opened the door a crack to peek in. Seto was slightly red in the face. Serenity and Danielle looked at each other meaningfully. They peeked in again. Seto had retired from his computer and jumped onto his bed. Danielle looked at Serenity and whispered, "I hope this is one of the times when Seto talks to himself. We might be able to learn some secrets." Serenity let out an evil giggle. They looked in again. Seto was just placidly lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. His thoughts were all mixed up. It was hard to tell one thought from another. *How come Tea had to leave just when we were getting friendly- I wonder if I'm starting to like-like her- I wonder why she had to meet Yugi- Yugi that porcupine head- stealing my girl- I shouldn't be two-timing- Serenity's brother needs help- Tea's Joey's friend- Yugi's Tea's friend- but then, Yugi's Joey's friend- oh! I got it! Tea has to meet Yugi because Joey's in trouble! - But then, without Joey, I'd be able to meet Tea more often- but then without Joey, Serenity wouldn't have come- oh my gosh, I'm going crazy over girls- what is up with me!!!* Seto sat up and got off the bed and started pacing around. He started saying out loud what he just thought, and Serenity gasped out loud, along with Danielle. Seto heard it, and strode over to the door, while Danielle and Serenity were stranded in the open, with nowhere to hide!!! (Dundundun!!!) 


	9. 9 Chapter

----------------------------With Tristen and Duke--------------------------- --------- Tristen and Duke were nearing the end of the vacation when they found a strange bracelet thing. IT had an eye no it and looked ancient. Tristen: I found it first. It's mine. Duke: Well, first the worst, second the best. It's mine. Tristen: Finders keepers, loser's weepers. It's mine. Duke: Four score and seven years ago, my grandfather created a new statement that - Tristen: -- that I got it. Duke: No, not what I meant to say! Tristen: Oh yeah? I hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, and that I get the millennium thingy- Duke: --and will give it to Duke Devlin- Tristen: --who will give it back to Tristen Taylor- Duke: --who gives it promptly back to Duke or else he will- Tristen: --tackle you for it and - Duke: give it back to Duke immediately thereafter. Tristen: (Pouts) Fine. You get it. Duke: Thanks. (Bossily) Duke took the millennium thing and twirled it around on his finger. But then he noticed something. Duke: Hey, this doesn't look right. There's no eye on it. Tristen: How observant. (Grins mischievously) That's mine (and grabs it), it belonged to my sis. This (and holds up the real bracelet) is the thing we were fighting over. While you were reciting the Gettysburg Address, I switched 'em. And now... for the support of my Declaration, with a firm reliance on the protection of Devine Providence, I mutually Pledge to Serenity this Millennium Bracelet, and my fortunes and my sacred Honor. Now.umm.see ya around, Duke! And Tristen sped off to the boat leaving the island and it took off, leaving Duke stranded on the island. ---------------------------------With Tea----------------------------------- ------------ At the Game Shop, Tea couldn't find Yugi. "Yugi? Yami Yugi? Yummy Yugi? Anyone here?" Tea walked to the back room and saw Joey stretched out on the floor asleep. A bitter feeling rose in Tea at the sight of Joey. "Joey! Wake up! Joey! Joey?!" Tea shook Joey. Joey didn't stir. Something was wrong. Definitely wrong. Tea shook the feeling of the presence of dark evil around her. Then Tea spotted a note left on the floor. | | | |Tea, | | |I'll be at the café on Dark | | |Magician Street. If I'm not | | |there, come back here and | | |check. If you can't find me | | |at all, go to Kaiba Corp. | | |Stay there. | | | | | | | | | -Yugi | | | | | | | 


	10. 10 Chapter

So Tea went to the café, where she found Tristen. Tea: Tristen? I thought you were on vacation. Tristen: I came home early. Tea: Tristen, have you seen Yugi around here? Tristen: No. (Checks watch) Got to go. So Tristen left, and tea followed him out and went back to the Game Shop. Yugi wasn't there either. *dude, do I have to follow him around in circles?* Tea was getting quite grumpy and by now and strode out to Kaiba Corp. Once there, Tea spotted Danielle. Tea: Hey Danielle! Danielle: Hi Tea! Back so soon? Tea: I couldn't find Yugi. He left me a note telling me to cone here if I couldn't find him. Danielle: Oh. Okay. Well.you want to stay and spy on Seto and Serenity? Tea: (grins evilly) Yeah. Tea followed Danielle down the fall. There was Seto and Serenity on neopets. Serenity made a new account. Username: falaine  
Password: *******  
Pets: falaine_2000, falaine2001, falaine2003. And she was playing Ice caves. Then Tea whispered through the door. "Serenity." Serenity turned around. Seto didn't hear her because Serenity was closest to the door. Tea: Serenity.what did Seto do to you after he saw you spying on him? Serenity: You don't have to whisper. I've got the millennium bracelet. Just think to me. Tea: *Can you hear me?* Serenity: *Yeah.* Seto: Serenity? You listening? I beat Pteri Attack. All the way up to the last level. Serenity: What- oh! Congrads! Seto: Thanks. YEAH! I'm the world champ! (Hugs Serenity) Serenity: muffle muff muffle muffle (translated: get off of me) Seto: Oh. (Blushes beet red) Sorry. Lost control of myself. Serenity: I noticed. Serenity: *Tea.you want to know what happened?* Tea: *Yeah! Is it.: a. a horror story  
b. a love story  
c. a fantasy  
d. a farce  
e. a slapstick comedy  
f. none of the above  
g. all of the above Serenity: *f.* Tea: *Oooooohhhh. I'm listening.* Serenity: *Ok. See, once Seto saw me and Danielle, he got really really mad. See.*(And she recalled the whole scene) *Seto: Serenity! Danielle! You two were spying on me? You.you.  
Well, he couldn't find the right thing to call us. Serenity: (whispering) Danielle, Seto's going to kill you. Leave it to me. He won't hurt me. Danielle: Ok. Serenity: Um.Seto.I'm very sorry. I mean.We were watching Tea because we wanted to make sure you wouldn't.do anything.inappropriate. Seto: inappropriate? Serenity: Yeah, So.yeah. Will you forgive me? I mean us? Seto: Kinda a lame excuse. Serenity: Pleeeaaase? (Puppy dog face) Seto: (melting) y.n.ye.no.yes.no. Serenity: I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything. Seto: We-ell, Ok, since you're a girl and I'm not about to hurt you. Serenity: Thanks! (And stuffs a Karibo plushy in his face) Seto shoved it aside and threw it next to his pillow. 


	11. 11 Chapter

------------------------At this point in the story, Tea interrupted. ------- -------- Tea: *But.it's not interesting or horrific.* Serenity: *I'm getting to it.* ----------------------------So the story continued-------------------------- ---------- Serenity told Seto: Serenity: Hey Seto, you want to see some crazy millennium magic? Seto: (snorts) I don't believe in magic. Serenity: well you will now. Serenity rose up her arm and showed her millennium bracelet. The Karibo plushy came alive and started jumping up and down on Seto's head. "Karibo! Karibo!" (A/N: I looooooooove Karibo's. Maybe someday I shall marry one, but till that day comes, I shall just write about it.) Seto: . Serenity: teeheehee (starts laughing uncontrollably) -------------------------And so ends the story------------------------------ --------- Serenity: *And so ends the story.* Tea:* That was so not a cliffhanger. You made me listen to that for nothing.* Serenity: * Yeah, whatever. What did you want to happen? Kissy-kissy-lovey- dovey-oh-I'm-so-sorry-dear type thing? Remember, I'm in the story to, and my dignity is a precious thing for me.* Tea: *We-ell, you'd better return to the world beyond your thoughts.* Seto: (yawns) serenity, it's your turn. Serenity: Wait a moment. Hey, there are all my cards. (Reaches into her pocket and pulls them out.) Seto: woooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwww (etc.)!!!! You have all those cards?! Then Dark Marik appears. Dark Marik: Yes, she has all those cards. And I want them. Serenity, I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you give me all those cards. If you win, I give you the winged dragon of Ra. Serenity: so that's what the something something of Ra was called! Dark Marik: If you don't accept the duel, I get our cards and your soul. Serenity was frozen to the spot. "But.I.can't.duel!" Dark Marik: Well, too bad. Just to make sure you do, I'll take your friend's mind hostage. There goes Danielle's soul. And a flash of light appeared, and Danielle fell lifeless at the door. Tea gasped, and Marik turned around. Dark Marik: so you're here too. Well, the more the merrier. Join Danielle in the shadow realm. He raised his millennium rod, but Serenity tackled him and said, "I'll duel you! Just leave my friends alone!" Marik stopped and laughed evilly. "Just as I knew you would. Well, let's get on with it." ---------------------------------On the island------------------------------ ------------ Duke was alone on the island for days, ever since Tristen left. *Just my luck.* But then, Duke heard a sound. A boat was coming into the dock. Duke ran over, screaming, "Well, it's about time somebody came!" Then.a miracle happened. Serenity came out of the boat. *What's Serenity doing here?* Serenity: *I wish I could hear his thoughts. That darn Marik took my millennium bracelet.* Duke: what are you doing here? Serenity: (sadly) Marik wants to duel me for my cards. Duke: Then don't! Refuse! Protest! Boycott him! Serenity: I can't. If I do, he'll kill me. Duke: No.way. Serenity: Yes. He will. Marik walked toward Serenity and made the duel official. Marik: Time to duel, serenity. If you lose, you're sent to the shadow Realm, and I get the cards. Seto steps in. Duke: What? What's Seto doing here? Seto: What're you doing here, Dice Boy? Duke: What're you doing here, Dragon Boy? (Haku!!!) Seto: Hey, don't mess with my Blue eyes. Duke: Don't mess with my dice. Marik: Serenity! Get on with it! Serenity: *I can't duel.* Seto: I'll duel for you. I promise you won't lose. Marik: No. This is between me and Serenity only. Seto: No. I insist. I have the ability to knock you on the ground. Marik: (Looking up to see Seto's face) *He is right. Hmm* Ok. But if you lose, you're going to the Shadow Realm along with Serenity. Seto: Ok. I accept. Serenity: Oh, be careful, Seto! I already lost my brother and Danielle and almost Tea and I don't want to lose another friend! Seto: I won't lose, Serenity. I stake my life on it. Duke: *Grrrrr.since when did those two get friendly?* Marik: Stop chattering like little chipmunks. Let's duel! To make a really long story short, Seto won. Marik gave back Serenity the millennium bracelet and Serenity was so happy.  
  
Serenity: Seto, you're my hero. You saved my life! Seto: .umm.it was nothing. Serenity: Yes, it was. You could've sent yourself to death! Seto: Never mind that. Let's get home. Serenity: C'mon, Duke. Let's get you cleaned up and comfy. How did you survive on that bare island, anyways? Duke: .*on coconuts* 


	12. 12 Chapter

--------------------------------On the boat.------------------------------- ----------- Serenity led Duke to his room. It was huge, as big as a normal ballroom. (How big is the ballroom, then?) The bed had a canopy and satin sheets. There were elaborately furnished bathrooms. The whole room wasn't just one room. There were three rooms. One was the bedroom, one was a pool and one was a living room type thing. Duke just stood and stared. "If you think that's big, you should wee Seto's room," said Serenity. At that moment, Duke came back to reality and .well.I don't know what he did and don't want to know. -------------------------------------------With Marik.---------------------- ----------- Marik came to himself after fainting on the hot sand. He didn't know what he was doing there. Then an image of the Winged Dragon of Ra came to mind. All the memories of the duel came flooding back. "DARN THAT KAIBA CORPERATE JERK!!!!" Marik screamed into the night sky shaking his fist. Then he looked to the harbor. The ship was gone. And so was the millennium rod. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" ---------------------------------back on the ship--------------------------- ----------- Seto Kaiba was in his room, working on his laptop. *Man, Neopets is down for maintenance.*so he went on fan fiction, and searched up by author penname "falaine". (That's Serenity's penname.) He spotted a story that looked interesting. It started out with: Seto Kaiba was in a bad mood. His friends had abandoned him, and now Tea was in the middle of a friendship crisis. She had to choose between Seto and her other friends. Seto was shocked. *Is Serenity writing about the problem between me and Yugi? Was that the fanfic she mentioned before? I'm confused, why would she write a fanfic about me? Is she hinting at something?* at that moment, Serenity came in and spotted what was on the screen. Serenity: Oh, I see you're reading my fanfic. Seto: .umm. Serenity: I'm still working on it. Seto: umm. Serenity: I'm sorry if you didn't what to be part of the story.you don't mind, do you? Seto: umm. Serenity: Oh well. Take that as a no. ^_^ ya wanna go swimming? Tea's there. Well.even if you don't, I'm going, K? So's it a yes? No? Maybe so? None of the above? Seto came out of his reverie. "Yeah, I'll go. Wait a minute while I get my swimming stuff." and he disappeared behind a curtain, looking very red indeed. Serenity heard a muffled "Can't.find.stuff.." And a trench coat was thrown over the curtain. It landed on Serenity. *Man, how can Seto wear this heavy thing.?* She pried it off and then looked kinda curious. She put it on. Next came boots flying over the curtain. Serenity put that on too. Then pants. Serenity hesitated, and then put it on, too. (Over her own pants, mind you) Pretty soon, when Seto finally found his swimming stuff, and emptied his suitcase of all his clothes (besides the undies) he came out and saw Serenity in the exact matching outfit of what he was wearing. Serenity: Man, your stuff is so heavy. How can you wear all this stuff? Seto: . (just stared) Serenity: Well, how do I look? (And did a Seto imitation of activating the duel disk.) Seto: Well.umm.very.me-ish. Can you give that stuff back now? Serenity: Can I? I can, but I don't want to. I wanna show the rest of the peoples. Seto was on the verge of bursting out laughing. O course, he was always able to keep a straight face, so keep a straight face he did. Seto: Ok, fine. Well, you're going, right? To swimming? Serenity: Yeah. I can't walk around in this stuff. Do you have a pair of stilts? Seto: No. You're fine. C'mon. So they went to the Olympic-sized pool. Tea was just coming out of the dressing room. She spotted Serenity and Seto standing together like two identical twins. What was crazier, Serenity had gotten a pair of color contacts (blue) so that now they were completely matching besides the hair length and height. "Hi, Tea," they both said at the same time, and waved simultaneously. Tea waved back and dived in. When she surfaced, Serenity was walking into the girl's dressing room, and Seto was already gone. Pretty soon, Serenity came out in a bathing suit and sat on the edge of the diving board. Her back was facing the boy's dressing room. That was the reason why she didn't see Seto sneaking up on her. He snuck up and lightly pushed her over the edge. Serenity shrieked with surprise but since she took gymnastics and was talented at diving, she flipped in midair and dived gracefully into the water. Seto whistled. Serenity surfaced and yelled, "Don't you ever do that again!" Seto grinned and dived in, splashing Tea and Serenity. Duke came out of the dressing room and saw Seto with Serenity, and got all fired up. "Who do you think you are, messing with Serenity? I thought you were with Tea!" At this moment, Tea turned red and drifted a little farther away from Seto. "Well, Serenity isn't anyone's girl. She isn't a piece of property, you know!" exclaimed Seto. "And besides, Serenity asked me to go swimming." Duke stared in fury at Serenity, but at a warning glance from her, asked meekly, "Can I join?" Serenity and Tea agreed. 


	13. 13 Chapter

Seto: Geez, Duke's sure possessive about you, isn't he? Serenity: Yeah. Tea: I feel sorry for you, Serenity. Serenity: I don't mind as long as you two don't start getting violent. Seto: You know I don't get into babyish fistfights. I'm too civilized for that. Serenity: (Rolls her eyes) yeah, right. Seto: no, really. Tea: Yeah, really. Duke came in and jumped into the pool. He looked scrutinizing at Seto. Duke: Hey, Kaiba, betcha you can't beat me to the end of the pool. Seto: Oh yeah? Race ya! Serenity: I'll judge. Tea: I'll call the winner. Tea: Ready.on your mark.get set.GO! Duke and Seto sped off. Duke: Eat my dust! Seto: There is no dust to eat! So HA! Duke: I'm closer. I'm going to win! Seto: No you won't. Duke: Uh-huh. (Tags the end) Serenity: (whispers to Tea) Duke won. Tea: DUKE WON!!! Ummm.hurray? *I guess?* Seto Kaiba was furious. He'd lost in front of Serenity. But there was a positive side to it. Serenity swam over to Seto and tried to cheer him up a bit. Serenity: Hey, it doesn't matter if you lost. You're still my friend. Seto: *^_^* Serenity: I don't care if Duke won. It doesn't make him any better than you. Seto: .thanks.? *I guess?* Serenity: So I guess that's all? You heard anything about my brother? *pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?* Seto: Yeah.since Marik lost the duel, all the souls he took returns. So Joey's back. Serenity :.( her face took on different expressions) O_O ^_^ *_* @_@ T_T ~_~ ^_! !_! #_# :) :P .I'm speechless. Seto: So I guess you're happy about that? Serenity: (her eyes shining) yes. Very. Extremely. MY BROTHER'S ALIVE!!! Tea: Hey, that's great! Duke: Yeah! I'm happy for you, Serenity! Serenity: Oh.Seto.if you hadn't won that duel.well.I owe my life to you. (Hugs him) Duke:*Hey! No fair!* (Pouts) Seto: (turns reallyreallyreally red) Ok.don't get too drastic about it. Serenity: (doesn't answer, just looks at him with tears in her eyes) Seto: Don't tell me- you were about to say sorry. Serenity: How d'ya know? Seto didn't get a chance to answer. Tea: I just had a thought. What if the souls didn't come back into the right body?   
  
"Or what if they don't come back at all?..." 


	14. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!!! Sorry I didn't write this sooner but the chapters just had to be put onto the site!!! 


	15. Not chapter MUST READ INFO!

Just to let you guys know that this story is part of a trilogy! ISN'T THAT  
TRUE FALAINE?!?!?!?!!? You told me at school so FINISH WRITING!!! She already has a few chapters done! She wanted me to put it on my account  
since she didn't know how to put them up. Please read and review all of my stories!!! If you like Cardcaptors too! 


End file.
